Take Me Away
by Medalis
Summary: TFA AU - Slipstream didn't understand that feeling in her Spark-Shard. And she most definitly didn't understand why it increased around someone who kissed her just to get information... Slipstream/Megatron. One-Shot?


Hey, long time no see! Well, not really, but whatever.  
Anyway, I read this story called _Scary Couple _by Flower C. Owl, and it's great! It's Megatron/Slipstream (she's the first to do one!), and I was inspired to make a Megsy/Streams story myself… Wee!

WARNINGS; Some sexual themes (Megsy being his seductive self… bad Megsy!), some OOCness, some one-sidedness, a bit of cursing, mentions of Spark-Eating!Megatron, and bit of a lame plot. Oh, and maybe a little bit of spoilers for Endgame (and a bad Beast Wars joke).

PAIRINGS; Megatron/Slipstream, Megatron/Starscream (Screamer doesn't appear, but Streams is a clone, so ya…)  
(BTW; Takes place sometime around Endgame [before Megatron and OP start kicking each other's armored plating but after OP is mistaken for Starscream by Streams] AU).

**Take Me Away  
(By Crystal Medalis-Chan)**

"_I Cannot Find,  
A Way to Describe It,  
It's There… Inside.  
All I do is hide.  
I wish…  
That it would just…  
Go away._"  
_Avril Lavinge, Take Me Away_

Love was not a Decepticon thing. It was an _Autobot_ thing. Decepticons just didn't form emotions for those who were they thought were attractive, no matter _what_. Some Autobots believe that Decepticon coding didn't allow their sparks (_if they even had one_) to feel any emotions other than hate and anger.

In many ways, they were correct. Many Decepticons blocked many emotions they (_AKA their leader, Megatron_) deemed unnecessary. Very few expressed the 'forbidden' emotions.

Some didn't bother blocking these emotions, believing it to be so crazy to develop those and thus it would never happen.

Slipstream, upon her first moment of being online, decided not to block any emotions. All the emotions she could think of were anger, jealousy, hatred, sarcasm (_her_ _favorite_), and amusement. Those were all that passed from Starscream to her, and all he would tell them (_the Seeker Clones, as they were best known as_) of.

Yet, deep in the shard that was her Spark, there was _something_. A flicker of warmth, then another flicker of something else, but it would disappear as quickly as a snowflake on a human's hand. She ignored it, and soon got used to it.

That is, until Starscream dragged her and the others down to Earth.

She hadn't paid much attention to Megatron, more focused on hitting his spark chamber, or that of whatever that Autobot's name (_Optimal_ _Prime_, _was_ _it_?) was. It was moments after Starscream's head was cut off by the squishy professor that seemed to be someone's (_Blitzwing's_?) pet she actually looked at him.

That feeling returned, full force. It wasn't a little tingle, or a passing caress; it struck without warning, hard and fast. She barely managed to keep the sarcastic look on her face, or keep her knees straight.

She ran as many searches as she could, but there was absolutely _nothing_. No explanation, no virus (_she ran a systems check_), and most of all, _no cure_.

---

_Spin… barrel roll… twist…. up… free-fall… Megatron… _

…

_GRAHH!!!! _

Slipstream landed with a loud _**THUD**_. She was cursing vividly (_in every Earth language she could find, including Binary_) under her intakes, with her bright optics glowing angrily. She kicked a boulder the size of a human, sending it flying into the ruined wall.

She blinked, suddenly realizing where she was.

_The old Decepticon Base! _

If she looked hard enough, she could even see the (ruined) throne that Megatron used to sit in.

_Megatron… _

_No, no, no, no, and NOOOOOO!!!!!!_

In her anger, she whirled around and kicked another boulder, this one probably close to the yellow Autobot's size.

_OW OW OW OW OW…_

For a few minutes, she was hopping on one pede, swearing loudly. Once the pain subsided, she looked around again.

It looked like the cavern hadn't taken lightly to the heavy rains that this section of the world had been having. There was moss growing _everywhere_, and quite a few bugs.

She saw something shiny under a rock. Walking over there, she saw it was a piece of sharp metal, almost like…

She pulled it out of the rock, revealing a sharp silver sword. She 'blinked', holding it up into the moonlight and taking a closer look. On the handle was a rust-colored symbol; no doubt, the Decepticon symbol.

She recognized it quite easily.

_Dang it, it seems like someone wants me to keep thinking of Megatron. _

She quickly noticed how heavy the metal was; she was barely able to hold it with two servos, and _he_ managed to hold _two_ at a time. _Wowwww… Impressive… He's strong. _

With a Starscream-esc smirk, Slipstream took the sword in both hands, and began to hack at the air with it. Oddly enough, each slash left a glowing red line in the air, but that quickly disappeared.

_Spin, twist, flip, jab, dash---AHHHHSLAGGG!_

With a loud _**CRASH**_, the sarcastic clone crashed into the wall.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… _

She pulled herself out, hydraulics whirling. She groaned, pulling the sword out once she had fully detached from the wall. She smirked softly, holding the gleaming silver sword in her servos.

She didn't even register that there was a second energy reading behind her.

Slipstream froze when a black servo wrapped around the wrist that was holding the sword up. She slowly turned, and saw a large silver, black, and red chassis. She looked up into eyes redder than blood, and was sure her spark stopped.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit… _

The sword was gently pried from her servo. Flat lips smirked.

"Thank you for finding this for me, femme." His voice was as smooth as velvet, betraying just how horrible a Cybertronian he was.

"Meh-meh-_Megatron_!"

"Hm, it seems many Cybertronians know my name, yet I do not know _theirs_. Did Starscream_ ever_ give you a _name_, femme?" the Decepticon Warlord smiled enticingly at the female Seeker. Her faceplates flushed a deep purple.

"Slipstream." She responded, looking away from the dark Cybertronian. He took her chin in his large servo, turning her helm towards him.

She audibly gulped.

"_Slipstream_." He echoed, almost purring. "I will _try_ to remember that."

The female Seeker pulled away, faceplates a deep shade of purple. She looked up into the hole in the ceiling, preparing to take off.

An arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her against a large chassis. She didn't bother to look up; she knew who it was.

Megatron leaned in close, smiling enticingly. "Now, now, we just met. I would just _love_ to get to know you better."

"Uhhh…" _Oh, intelligent thing to say there, Slipstream. _

He took her wrist in his servo; the other arm still wrapped around her waist, and guided her towards the ruined throne. He sat on the throne, and sat her down on a rock next to him.

"Now… how has the old Second-in-Command of my army been?" he questioned, propping his left arm on his knee and leaning his head on his broad hand.

Slipstream tried her best to sneer at him, but she was having issues with keeping her face from turning purple. Instead, she looked away from him. "Why are you asking me? Wasn't he with you? Or at least his head was…"

Megatron chuckled darkly, turning her grey-lilac pointed face towards his own white and black-tattooed faceplates.

"He used one of those clone shells to make his body again. I… took care of it." He purred, blood-red eyes burning into her narrowed ones.

"That sounds like Starscream to me…"

"What about _you_, my dear Slipstream?" he asked, releasing her chin and laying the large servo on the armrest of his throne. "Anything _interesting_ happen to you?"

She glared at him. "No."

"Shame…" he sighed, leaning back and tapping his claw-tipped servos against the stone. "I might have given you a _reward_… now, are you _sure_ you have not seen anything?"

"I said _no_." she responded, looking away.

He frowned, but only for a few seconds. Then that enticing smile was there again, and he curled his servo around her thin one nearby. He stood up, dragging the Starscream femme-clone up with him. Her red optics widened.

He, still holding her servo, pulled her body against him. She tried not to wince when the glass canopy covering her Spark-Shard scraped against his metal chassis. He chuckled at the mild look of pain on her faceplates, leaning down enough to stare her straight in the optics, while still looking down.

He forced himself not to chuckle at the panicked look in her optics. He had seen it so many times, on mech and femme alike, before he would tear into their chassis, rip their spark chamber out, and hear them scream in pain before he sucked their lifeforce away.

She tried to pull away from the warlord, but he held on tight. He leaned his helm in closer, narrowing his ruby eyes.

"You're _lying_." He purred.

"No I'm _not_." The femme replied, trying to pull away.

"I have known your dear _creator_ long enough to know when he is lying. You, my dear, are no different."

"_Good_ _for_ _you_. Let me go."

"No."

"Why n—_mmfff_!"

Quick as a turbo-fox, Megatron captured her lips in his, sliding his glossa into her mouth. She recoiled, but the warlord's tight grip kept her from running away.

Then that feeling in her Spark-Shard returned, stronger than ever.

Slipstream pressed her mouth against his, desperately trying to free her arms. He let her go, and moved one servo to her waist and the other to her hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering. His optics shut off, but just momentarily.

He slowly pulled away, a thin strand of coolant still connecting the two glossas. Slipstream slowly onlined her optics, gazing at the silver mech. She 'blinked' several times before realizing what just happened.

_But_…

He smirked at her expression; faceplates a deep shade of purple, mouth open ajar, optic screens dim… _Yes_, he still had the ability to get what he wanted, even from someone who was cloned from Starscream.

"Now… have you seen anything interesting, my _dear_ Slipstream?" he leaned in and purred in her audio-sensors.

"Autobot… wings… hammer…" she panted out as he gently kissed her neck. She felt his thin flat lips curl into a smirk.

"Hmm… interesting. Magnus must have gotten his scientists to fix him and build a jetpack…" he mumbled, tapping his sheathed clawed fingers against her lower back. Her claws dug into his neck gently, and she tried to silence a gasp.

"_Meh… Megatron…_"

He looked up, locking optics with her. "Yes?"

She leaned into him, faceplates a dark purple. She tried to bury her helm in his neck, but he was too tall. So she just leaned on his chassis, feeling his Spark pulse underneath the thick armor plating, much like a human heart.

Megatron could practically feel his spark quiver, not from hunger, but… something else.

He leaned in, constantly narrowed optics boring into her half-offlined ones. A servo drifted to her cockpit, placing one finger against the teal glass. Her optics flashed on in a burst of red light, her back arching into his touch, and she released another gasp.

He smirked at her reaction, pulling away from her and sitting back on his throne. She blinked her optics, staring at the silver warlord, before realizing what just happened.

Her optics widened, and she crossed her arms around the glass canopy of her cockpit, staring at him with a shocked expression. She stepped backwards, shivering. With a twist of her heels, she took off and transformed, her jet mode streaking away in the night sky.

The silver warlord stared at the sky; his optics zoomed in on the femme Seeker. He chuckled, pulling his sword from where it had rested next to his ruined throne. He unsheathed his claws, tapping them against the sword's metal, checking for dents.

He sheathed it in his subspace, his optics drooping in a manner similar to a human thinking. A clawed fingertip brushed over his thin lips, as if remembering.

_Hmmm…_

_--- _

_Oh Unicron, oh Unicron, oh Unicron… he freaking KISSED me! That fragger! He-he… _

Slipstream shifted out of jet mode, and flew upward, twisting and spinning in the air. She broke the cloud layer, and just flouted there, watching the clouds roll by like leaves in a stream of water.

_Why did he kiss me? He barely knows me, not to mention I'm a clone of his arch-enemy… Did he just do it to get information out of me? Did… _

She, with a burst of jet fuel from her thrusters, zoomed above the clouds, twisting and barreling through them, making her armor glisten with dew.

_Did he kiss Starscream too, just to get information? Were they lovers? Did he kiss me just because I'm Starscream's clone? _

She shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought. In reaction, her Spark-Shard warmed at the thought of the warlord's normally still lips pressed against her, his warm glossa wrestling with her own, his hands, which had no doubt shed much energon, gently rubbing her back…

She felt both her body and faceplates heat up, and her Spark-Shard throbbed in memory of his slow-beating Spark.

She shook her helm to shake off both her thoughts and the water that covered her shiny armor.

_It's better if I just forget about him. _

But, deep in her Spark-Shard, she knew she wouldn't be able to forget it… or him.


End file.
